The Rusted Tin Soldier
by Calcipher763
Summary: The sequel to "The Child of Light and Darkness." At long last the time has come for Demi to hunt down and confront the man who killed her parents and seek justice. However, with Jack struggling to repair his shattered bonds of trust and Ironwood standing in their path, it will take all of her strength to stop her family's killer from succeeding where he had previously failed.
1. Chapter 1: An Explosive Reunion

**Vacuo Desert – Present Day**

The Vacuo desert region is well known for its inhospitable weather and terrain. Harsh heat during the day with an unforgiving freezing cold at night make it a living hell for any travelers unprepared to face its innumerable challenges. Those who manage to overcome these obstacles have find themselves greatly rewarded for their efforts, often in ways they could not have foreseen. However, just as the spoils go to the victor, to the loser there is only death. This in turn leads to a free meal for any scavenging animals that may come across their corpse.

Such was the case for the flock of carrion birds that circled overhead. Down below their shadows danced across the desert sands, passing over the mounds of bones that had been recently unearthed. While the desert was quick to reclaim the remains of its victims, the sheer amount of unearthed corpses was of such a scale that it would be weeks before the sands had retaken them all.

This, of course, caught the attention of the scavengers. Drawn by the stench of death and decay they wasted little time in pinpointing the exact source of the alluring smell. They were soon disappointed as the banquet they had thought awaited them had been picked clean decades ago, leaving nothing more than a vast stretch of useless bones. While most had moved on a handful had stayed behind, hopeful that they might find something fit to eat.

As the buzzards picked at the bones a low rumbling caught their attention. Flecks of sand bounced and danced around the bones before falling silent and motionless once more. Thinking it was the wind they returned to their hunt before another rumbling, more pronounced than before, followed.

The ground shook, the vibrations becoming more and more violent. A few of the birds took flight, too startled to dare stick around and discover the source of the tremors. All at once, though, the rumbling stopped and a small hole in the sand opened up. Curiosity getting the better of them, some of the birds ventured forward, wondering what could be snaking its way out of the sand after making such a racket. They soon found out.

Without warning an eruption of fire and earth spewed upwards into the air. The buzzards too slow to put some distance between them and the phenomenon were engulfed in the flames, their feathers and bodies charred beyond recognition. The flames continued to spew fourth, causing the sand around it to heat up to unimaginable degrees before it stopped and cooled into a sea of glass.

The few surviving birds circled overhead, glaring down at their reflections as they gazed upon the cause of such an eruption. From the dark depths of the pit a grimm arm shot out and latched onto the glass, its claws digging deeply into it. Anyone watching the spectacle would have thought Hell itself had opened up and now its legions were making their way to the surface.

However, a lone figure clawed her way out, panting as she struggled to pull herself onto solid ground. Despite having her hair and clothes matted with sand and dirt the figure of Cinder Fall was an unmistakable sight. Forcing herself to her feet she glanced around, taking in the sight of a sea of sand and glass. For a moment she was silent but all too soon she began to laugh.

"I'm alive," she whispered as she chuckled. "I'M ALIVE!"

Whatever scavengers had stayed behind now fled, smartly putting a great deal of distance between themselves and the mad woman below.

"Jack Brisbane," she hissed, "Wherever you are, I will find and I will make you suffer. YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, JACK BRISBANE! YOU WILL SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF THE FALL MAIDEN!"

* * *

 **Present Day – Xio Long Residence – Weiss**

It was early morning when Weiss roused from her sleep. Outside the sun shone bright and clear, another warm sunny day on the island of Patch. She stretched, working the tiredness out of her muscles, and glanced around the room. She'd been staying at the Xio Long residence for nearly a month now and, in all that time, nothing about her surroundings felt at all familiar. It may have been the log cabin style architecture of the home compared to the white marble used in the construction of the Schnee mansion or the humble furnishings of a small family such as Yang's and Ruby's in contrast to the lavish ones of her own family. In truth, though, she knew the reason why.

She was lonely. Not in the sense one might have should they be isolated from others or ostracized from society. No, she was lonely for an entirely different reason. Ever since waking up from his near death experience, her boyfriend Jack had begun isolating himself from the rest of the household. She knew his reasons why. His actions leading up to his near death experience had caused many of them, herself especially, to question his loyalties. In the end he'd lost their trust and was only just beginning the difficult task of regaining it.

While some of her teammates, such as her leader Ruby, had quickly forgiven Jack of his trespasses, others had taken the betrayal much more personally. The most notable was Yang who did nothing to hide her distain and mistrust whenever he was present. As a result, Jack had taken to avoiding the household as a whole, hardly ever being seen in person. If he was ever seen during meals he'd usually offer a simple greeting before taking something simple and easy to carry before retreating from the house.

Ruby, of course, never wasted the chance to invite him to join in. However, Jack was always quick to excuse himself. One one occasion Weiss was able to catch the look in his eyes after hearing Ruby's invitation. The guilt she saw in them was enough to let her know how he truly felt and made her feel more sympathetic towards him. Her trust in him may be wavering but she couldn't deny that he was doing his best to earn it back.

After dressing in her signature sky blue skirt and fixing her hair in a side ponytail, Weiss descended the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of breakfast greeted her as she walked in. Unsurprisingly, nearly every member of the two teams were present, including her daughter Demi. The only person missing was Jack, a detail that was painfully obvious to her.

"Coffee?" Demi asked, holding out a steaming hot mug for her to take.

"Thank you," she said, taking the cup in hand. She took a sip, the boiling liquid barely registering as it scalded her throat.

"Morning Weiss, how did you sleep?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"Fine, I guess."

"That bad, huh? You feeling homesick?" Yang asked.

"Not really," Weiss replied. In truth, ever since it was revealed that they would be returning to Atlas, she had felt apprehensive about seeing home again. She knew that, once she returned home, her father would do everything in his power to keep her there. "Has anyone seen Jack."

Nope," Yang replied flatly. Her sunny disposition quickly darkened at the mere mention of Jack.

"I saw him briefly this morning," Ren said. "He was on his way out."

"Do you know where he was headed?"

"The cemetery, I think," Ren replied.

"Creepy," Yang mumbled.

"Yang," Ruby chided her, hearing her comment.

"What? It's true. Bad enough that he can raise the dead but now he's starting to hang out with them too."

"I don't blame him. He doesn't exactly receive a warm reception here," Demi shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yang snapped.

"Demi, don't," Weiss tried to stop her daughter before she said something she'd regret but she was too late.

"Everyone else here has shown my father at lest some level of decency, even if they may not trust him the same way as before. You, on the other hand, seem to almost go out of your way to ostracize him from the group."

"Well, in case you forgot, he used and betrayed us. That's not a lot of reason for me to him some tolerance."

"And in case you forgot, he purposely put his life on the line to insure his betrayal didn't come at the cost of our lives. He may have been under Salom's control but he didn't allow her to dictate all of his actions."

"So, what, I'm supposed to forget all that happened and move on?" Yang asked, rising from her seat.

"It's certainly not an excuse for you to make him feel more like an outsider than he already does. He's already walking on eggshells; the least you could do is not remind him of his mistakes every damn minute!" Demi shot back, rising to meet her.

"Enough!" Weiss yelled, causing every eye in the room to turn on her. "All you two have done is bicker like immature children. In case you've forgotten we have a bigger mission to worry about and if we're at each other's throats all the time it's just going to give our enemies that much more power over us. Now, I'm going to go find Jack and I don't want to hear another word from either of you."

Shooting both girls an icy glare that left frozen in place, Weiss stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her as she headed towards her destination.

* * *

The morning was warm and crisp, casting a pleasant light over the cemetery. Jack walked the rows of graves, glancing over the names that adorned each one. The sight was an old one, with most of the graves having been moved to a much larger and well-kept sight. The graves that remained had been there for decades, the names and inscriptions on the gravestones having been eroded away by weather and the passage of time. The grass that had once been trimmed now encroached on the graves, retaking their territory, while dead leaves crunched underfoot. Despite the morning light it was a depressing sight to see and was no doubt even more creepy and foreboding at night.

As he walked down the aisles Jack could sense the numerous occupants that lay beneath the earth. As usual he was able to sense their various states of decay but now he was attempting to do something more. Reflecting on the conversations he'd had with his sister Jack attempted to reach out to them, calling out in the hopes that one of them would respond. It didn't take long before he sensed something and Jack stopped before a grave.

He knelt down, gazing at the faded words. At best he could tell that the occupant had been buried some decades before, probably towards the ending of the Great War. He placed his hands on the ground, reaching down through the earth to the person below. He concentrated, inviting them to speak with him, to share their story.

Bit by bit the images came. Slowly, at first, then faster and more pronounced. Flashes of memory flooded his mind. A young woman, beautiful and fair. A young man, dressed in a military uniform. The feeling of love and warmth followed by the pain of his absence. The passing of time as one-day bleed into another, waiting, hoping, praying for his safe return. The inevitable end of conflict and the renewed hope of his presence once more. Days passing, wishing, waiting, until reality finally set in. The sadness of loss followed by many lonely years before death.

Jack retracted his hand and wiped away a tear that was tumbling down his face. On his first successful communication he'd found that the emotions tied to the memories that the dead shared with him were quite powerful. The one oddity among them was that he'd only ever been able to view their memories and only those they permitted him to see. None had ever held a conversation with him, at least not in the manner that he and his sister had communicated. He found this puzzling as, somehow, he knew it was possible but he wasn't certain of the circumstances that would allow this to take place.

"I'm sorry," he said in response to the woman's memories.

"For what?" he heard someone say.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin. With his concentration focused on testing the new limits of his semblance he was completely unaware of anyone around him. He found it a terrible irony that he could sense the dead a mile away but not the living only a few feet from him. Weiss gazed back at him with a mixture of startled confusion in reaction to his response.

"Weiss, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming," she said, motioning to the leaves she'd trampled underfoot.

"Not really, I was a little preoccupied."

"Preoccupied with what?"

"I was, uh, communing with the dead," he answered.

"Communing with the dead?" she asked with a curious though cautious expression.

Jack took a moment to explain what he had been doing. With the events of his battle with Cinder still fresh in the memories, as well as the conflict that had ensued while visiting his home village, a great many questions had arisen after experiencing some of his close brushes with death. He told her of how his conversation with his sister had alluded to the possibility of his semblance having evolved and how he'd subsequently began spending time here testing it out. All of his experiments had been proven a success, though not to the extent that he'd wanted. He'd been unable to duplicate the experiences he'd had when speaking with his sister.

"I keep trying but something feels off. It's like there's a critical piece of the puzzle I'm still missing."

"Have you thought of speaking with your sister again?" Weiss suggested.

"The thought has occurred to me but I don't think it would be possible under the current circumstances."

"How do you mean?"

"The last two times I communed with her I was in a state of near death and I think we can both agree that recreating those circumstances is out of the question."

"Absolutely," Weiss said immediately.

"The only other option I can think of is returning to her grave and communing with her there but that's not something I'm eager to do."

"It would mean returning to your home," Weiss concluded, recalling the "warm" reception he'd received from the villagers once they'd learned of his identity as Jack Brisbane.

"Indeed," he said in a grave tone.

"So, what have you been able to learn," Weiss asked, attempting to steer the conversation in a more positive direction.

"A great deal to be honest," said in an eager tone. "As far as I can tell my communication with the dearly departed isn't inhibited by the passing of time. I've met quite a few occupants who were alive during the Great War and even a few who existed a few decades prior. Interestingly enough, I can only view the memories of those who willingly allow me to. In other words, I can't force myself into their minds."

"You mean you need their permission?" Weiss inquired.

"As far as I can tell, yes," Jack said with a smile. "Some people aren't kidding when they say they'll take their secrets to the grave. By the way, what brings you out here? I never expected you to come visit me out here, especially considering the scenery," Jack said jokingly.

"True but at least it's quiet," she pointed out. "I mostly came out here to get away from the pointless bickering."

"They were fighting?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Yang and Demi, mostly. Yang made a comment about you that Demi took offense to and it all just crumbled after that."

"Yang has a right to her opinion," Jack pointed out.

"That's not an excuse for her to act like an immature brat," Weiss snapped.

Jack retracted from her aggressive remark, surprised by how forceful it had been. Weiss took notice and immediately sank back into her depressing mood as a result.

"I'm sorry, I'm just," she took a moment to asses her words, "I've been feeling lonely as of late."

"Whatever for?"

"Because you haven't been at the house," she replied. "For the past month you've gone out of your way to make yourself scarce. I understand that you're isolating yourself in an effort to put everyone at ease but you've also been isolating me as a result. I get up in the morning and you're not around and when you do return it's usually after everyone has fallen asleep. I understand you're trying to regain our trust but that doesn't mean you have to be treated as an outcast as a result. Please, don't close yourself off to us."

Listening to her words, Jack couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he'd been acting. He drew Weiss towards him, embracing her in a warm hug as he stroked her hair. Feeling her wrap her arms around him he became keenly aware of just how lonely he'd been feeling as well. It wasn't a foreign feeling to him by any means but it was certainly something that had left him oblivious to how his actions had been affecting those close to him.

"Why don't we head back to the house and have lunch. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Yes, lets," Weiss agreed, taking his hand in hers as they walked back.

* * *

The atmosphere at lunch was tense, to say the least. The moment Jack walked in through the door the conversation that had been taking place was immediately put on hold. Yang fixed him with a sharp glare that came as no surprise to Jack but an icy glare from Weiss had the blond brawler backing off for the moment. The one positive aspect came from their daughter Demi. The moment they walked in she was ecstatic to see them, together no less, and brought a much needed lighthearted feel to the room.

Their lunch consisted mostly of leftovers and a conversation that Jack participated in solely through short, simple answers. While Weiss sat next to him, holding his hand and squeezing it softly for reassurance, as well as his daughter Demi on his other side for added support, Jack still took cautious steps. Though Yang never hide her true feelings from him he wasn't as certain about the others. They smiled and spoke politely to him but he knew they didn't fully accept him. It wasn't their fault and he completely deserved it but it still stung to be reminded of this fact.

What had him even more on edge was his daughter Demi. While she'd been a great pillar of support over the course of the past month, he was still unsure about he felt about her. Ever since he'd come back from his near death experience, the revelation that Demi was his child from a time that was yet to come had him reeling from the absurdity of it. However, after thinking it over, several moments in their journey together had made more sense, especially with how much she'd known of him and how unsurprised she was to learn certain details of his character.

In short Jack found himself eager to leave and begin their mission to Atlas. While he wasn't at all looking forward to revisiting the frozen tundra he hoped the change of scenery would at least lighten the mood, if only a little. Of course, returning to Atlas would also mean going with Weiss to see her father. That thought alone sent a cold shiver down his spine. While Weiss was never secretive about her opinion of her father, Jack's own impression of the man was much more aggressive. In truth, he wondered if he's be able to keep his emotions and mouth in check around him.

"So, Jack, what have you been doing? Demi mentioned you were visiting the cemetery," Ruby said, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"I've testing out the newly discovered limits of my semblance," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Due to recent events I've come to the conclusion that my semblance may have evolved."

"It's evolved? You realize how absurd that sounds?" Yang pointed out.

"It's not as unusual as you might think," Ren piped in. "There are some scholars who believe that our semblances evolve and change through a combination of time, training, and outside influences. While it hasn't been proven, it's theorized that one's semblance can be made stronger through certain forms of training just as our muscles grow stronger through consistent use and exercise."

"It makes sense, considering everything we've been through," Ruby pointed out.

"So, what, does that mean you can raise yourself from the dead now?" Yang asked jokingly.

"I'm not sure though I'm not at all eager to find that out. What I have discovered, however, has certainly expanded upon my previous abilities." When Yang gazed back at him with a quizzical look he responded, "I can commune with the dead."

"Say what now?" Jaune asked.

"I can reach out to the deceased and relive some of their memories. It allows me to see past events through their eyes, though, what I've been able to do during my visits to the cemetery compared to past experiences has been lacking."

"You can communicate with the dead?" Jaune asked, still bewildered by his explanation. "How did you find this out?"

"My sister told me."

"Your sister?" Ruby asked.

Jack took a moment to explain his reasoning. He recalled the events following his battle against the army of Grimm as well as Cinder and how his near death experience had allowed him to commune with Elizabeth. He told them how he had been able to speak to her as if she were present in the room and how that experience had led him to the conclusion that his semblance was now able to connect him more intimately with the dead. Needless to say, everyone's opinions of Jack prior to this revelation became very questionable as they were at a loss of what to make of this new variable.

What struck a chord with Yang was the reminder that Elizabeth had essentially acted as a sudo-mother to Jack growing up. Much in the way she had helped to raise Ruby when she was little, Elizabeth had done the same for Jack. What really irked her was the fact that, while she had raised Ruby out of necessity, Elizabeth had done so due to their mother's absence in their lives. It was almost as if she had chosen to abandon them despite being a constant presence.

"I've been attempting to recreate the events that allowed me to speak with my sister but so far the best I've managed to accomplish is flashes of memory."

"Were you close to you sister?" Ren inquired.

"She was like a mother to me," Jack replied.

"Perhaps it's that bond, that connection that has allowed you to communicate with her," he suggested.

"How so?"

"You've told us that you've spoken to your sister twice and both times you two were able to hold a conversation. However, while attempting it multiple times with the locally deceased you've only managed to gain bits and pieces. Perhaps it's that deep bond you share with your sister that has allowed you to do more."

"I hadn't thought of that," Jack mussed, leaning back in his chair as he contemplated what he'd been told. "It would certainly explain a few things. On more than one occasion I've sensed a sort of barrier, almost as if something was preventing from establishing a deeper connection."

"Perhaps with more time and training you'll figure out what it is you're missing," Ren suggested.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed with little incident. Not long after their talk at lunch the group's atmosphere seemed to lighten. Even Yang's mood had taken on a notable change as she was more civil with Jack. While this didn't mean that all had been forgiven it was a step in the right direction, at the very least, and something he greatly appreciated.

Now feeling more welcome at the house, Jack took the opportunity to break down their plan of attack. With their trip to Atlas on the horizon a great deal of preparation was required. For the most part, their briefing entailed the necessity of warmer clothing as well as passports and identification. In regards to travel, Qrow took the liberty of contacting Winter. While Jack would have done it he still felt apprehensive of seeing the specialist again. Before long they had the details hammered out, which included the use of one of Jack's homes in the area being used as their base of operations.

Before long night had overtaken them and, after a hearty supper, everyone began making their way to their bedrooms. Jack had retired early, using the time to assess his wardrobe as well as his supplies. If he recalled correctly, the cold weather had an unsavory effect on some of his neurotoxins. He'd need to seal them in nonfreezing containers to insure they weren't compromised. As he worked he heard a soft knock at his door. Not expecting visitors, he curiously went to the door to see who it was.

"Evening," Weiss said.

"Evening," he responded, surprised to see her at this hour.

"I noticed your light was still on and came to see what you were up to."

"Just taking an inventory. It's been a while since I've been to Atlas. I just needed to make sure I was fully prepared. The harsh weather never did agree with me."

"I can see why," she said with a giggle as she looked over his pale, lanky frame.

"Hardy, har, har," he said in a sarcastic tone, "not all of us were lucky enough to be born and raised in that frozen tundra."

"It doesn't snow all year round. The summers are quite beautiful."

"You have summer?" he joked.

Weiss gave him a look that had him giving her a sly smile as a result. "I take it you didn't come here to make small talk."

"No, actually, there was something I wanted to ask you," she said. "How have you been sleeping as of late?"

"As well as can be expected. The unfamiliar setting takes some getting used to."

"Have you been using the bed to sleep in?" she asked.

Jack looked slowly towards the bed before meeting her gaze and looking away in the same manner a child with a guilty conscience might when confronted by their parents. "I haven't been sleeping in the bathtub, if that's what you're asking," he said.

"Where have you been sleeping then?"

"The floor," he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, I suppose that is better than the tub," she conceded.

"I take it you're leading up to something? Your question seems a little out of place."

"Yes, well, there was more to it," she said, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "I was wondering," she began, trailing off towards the end.

"You were wondering?" he said, nudging the conversation forward.

"I was wondering if-if I could sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"Oh," Jack answered, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"By which I don't mean- "she began, scrambling to explain herself.

Before she could finish Jack placed a finger over her lips, giving her a kindly smile as he did so. "I know what you meant," he said, "I may be a man, and like all men that was the first conclusion my mind came to, but I know what you meant. Go get ready for bed, I'll be here waiting," he said.

It was a while before Weiss finally crept back into Jack's room. Despite most of the house's occupants being already asleep, she was still paranoid about someone, most likely Ruby, catching her in the act. She was thankful that the room was dark, ensuring no one could see her face turning red from embarrassment. As she crept into Jack's room she took note of the fact that he was already in bed. She dashed across the room, doing her best not to make a sound, before slipping into bed with him.

"Hey," she heard him say softly.

"Hi," she said, too embarrassed to say anything else.

While they'd been in bed like this before on one prior occasion, Weiss still felt nervous. She kept a considerable distance between them, unsure of how she should feel or act. She had originally suggested this as a means of abating her feelings of loneliness. The time she had spent with Jack that morning had been a great help to her and, somehow, she had thought it a good idea to try something more.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, almost as if he could sense how nervous she was.

"No, I'm just a bit cold," she lied. She was an Atlas girl, the cold never bothered her anyway.

Without a word, Jack responded by wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close until her body was pressed against his.

"Better?" he asked.

Weiss could only nod, her face turning an even deeper shade of red. Being this close to him she could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. It would have been nice had it not been for one tiny detail. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Due to the dark room she hadn't noticed it before and the few moments she found him sleeping in the bath had always included him either fully dressed or wrapped in the comforter from the bed.

Being just inches from his chest she could smell his subtle scent, hear his heart beating rhythmically and feel his hand gently stroking her hair. Focusing on this her nerves began to calm as she noticed how his hand never ventured far enough to elicit an unwanted response. Taking in the warm feelings of simply being near the man she loved she wrapped her arm around him, no longer bothered by the feel of his naked skin, and felt the odd ridges running along his back.

Curious, she began tracing them, feeling the smooth ridges and patterns that they made. It was a long moment before she remembered what they were and she stopped, painfully aware of the scars that littered his back. She retracted her hand, feeling a little ashamed by her uninvited act.

"There's quite a few of them, I know," Jack said.

"I noticed," she responded, her voice a barely audible whisper.

"I used to really hate the cold. It seemed whenever there was a chilling rain or a brisk wind they'd respond in kind, sending an aching feeling that reminded me of where they'd come from."

Weiss didn't answer. She was too ashamed to say anything. Just trying to imagine the pain he'd been put through and what he'd had to endure to receive so many scars was something she didn't want to reflect on.

"They don't hurt as much now, though," he said.

"Why not," she found herself saying.

In response Jack's hand, which had been stroking her hair, moved up before tracing the faint scar that ran across her eye. With her sight having adjusted to the dim light of the room she was able to see Jack smiling warmly at her as his finger ran across it.

"I've met someone who's helped me to rise above the pain," he said. "Overtime the aching sensation dulled until I hardly even noticed it. I'm grateful for that. Grateful for having met someone who's seen me for who I am and not turned away in disgust."

"That's not entirely true," Weiss admitted. "In the beginning, I thought of you as little more than one of the pigs who used to flirt with me in an attempt to gain favor and possibly marry into my family's money."

"Well, if we're being honest, I didn't provide you with much reason to think of me otherwise," he said. "I didn't shy away from acting like an asshole for the first couple of weeks."

"I can agree with that," she said.

They started quietly laughing, recalling bumps and hurtles they'd encountered early on in their relationship.

"I love you Weiss," Jack said, "I love you with all my heart. I know it may sound flat, considering everything that's happened, but I want you to know I will never stop trying to be someone you can trust without fail."

He took her hand in his, tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest engraved into his skin by various Grimm and humans alike.

"I want to be able to show you each and every one of my scars, those on the surface and the ones buried beneath. More than that, I want to know yours and to be able to understand the significance they hold to you."

"You sure about that? I have more scars than I've never allowed people to become aware of," she said.

"I'll take as much time as is needed and overcome whatever obstacles I have to. I'll learn them all, I'll see them for what they are and appreciate them for the badges of honor you've undoubtedly turned them into."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at this declaration. She knew she could trust him, if only a little, to keep this promise. She'd heard similar things from other boys, all of them speaking sweet words drenched in honey in a vain effort to win over her trust and admiration. She had seen through them all, the masks they wore fragile and easily broken when given even the slightest resistance. Jack, on the other hand, was different.

From the very beginning he'd been open and forward on his opinion. He'd done little to hide his feelings in regards to people, politics, and unsavory opinions forced upon him by the powerful. That wasn't to say he hadn't kept his fair share of secrets but his open, albeit blunt, honesty had been refreshing compared to the men from Atlas.

She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth and taking in his calming scent. Jack reacted in kind, wrapping his arm tenderly around her as he gently kissed her hair. For the rest of the night they were silent but the rhythmic sound of their hearts beating together was all they needed to hear. Before long Weiss fell asleep in the arms of her lover, the feelings of loneliness drifting further and further from her mind.

* * *

 **We're back, baby!**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the opening chapter to "The Rusted Tin Soldier." I knew that, after I wrote out Cinder Fall, she'd need an entrance that did her character justice. It seemed quite appropriate that she should break herself out of her imprisonment in a very flashy manner.**

 **As you may have seen much of this story is going to revolve around the damaged relationship Jack has with not only Weiss but the other members of his team. I'll be working one scenes that puts their in him to the test as they have to rebuild the faith they had in him. Some of the scenes involving him and Weiss will be on a more personal level, especially due to how close they are becoming.**

 **As a side note, just to be clear, any scenes that involve the having sex will be few and far between in this story. Will they have sex? Yes, but not immediately. A great deal of the scenes where they "sleep together" will be devoted to them finding solace in the other as they show a more vulnerable side of themselves. It'll basically be them working on building a deeper and stronger relationship.**

 **Also, I'm sure some of you noticed the little "Frozen" shout out I put in. Honestly, I debated for a while whether I wanted it in there or not and finally came to the conclusion that "I'm the author and can do whatever I want" so it's there.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really excited to begin working on this and I appreciate all the support you've shown me. I look forward to reading your reviews and hearing your suggestions on how I can improve up my previous iteration.**

 **Until next time RWBY fans.**


	2. Chapter 2: Going once, Going Twice

**Atlas – Ironwood's Office – Ironwood**

The month following the revelation of his unexpected visitor, Ironwood had gone through a rapid process of self-denial, mid-life crisis, and finally a forced acceptance of what he was actually seeing. He began working longer nights, dismissing anyone who offered to stay behind and assist him in his work to insure his secret wasn't discovered. While his counterpart found his actions comical, and completely unnecessary, James wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't know the full extent of the repercussions that would result in the discovery of a "future self" but he was sure they were anything but beneficial.

Not long after his arrival he began divulging information regarding a failed project. The transporter, the very machine which had brought him to this time, was something that, in theory, would have made Atlas' military might an undisputed power in Remnant. The only problem had been during the initial testing phase. Many of the objects they'd sent through never made it to its sister portal and what they had managed to find had been scattered making any human trials out of the question.

"Restarting that project would be a waste of time and resources. I won't do it," he argued.

"James, be reasonable. You know as well as I do that the project has great potential. All it needs is more work to be a success."

"There's no viable proof to support your claims."

"I'm all the proof you need," Ironwood countered, allowing himself a small smirk of victory at seeing his younger self's defeat grimace. "And from what I've managed to learn there's also a second piece of evidence running around as well."

"What do you mean?"

In response to his question Ironwood threw a report onto his desk. It was an intelligence report revolving around some suspicious activity that had taken place in Vacuo recently. There were aerial photos of the scene showing numerous bodies scattered out on the desert. The body parts had been identified as nothing more than a mass of unearthed bones nearly a century old but who had unearthed them and how was unknown. A second report was attached showcasing the same area except now it's sporting a large sinkhole that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Eye witnesses in both Anima and Vacuo reported having seen several young adults, two of whom with snow white hair, in the area during the time frame that these photos were taken. I checked and was able to confirm the alibies of both Specialist Winter Schnee as well as her younger brother Whitley. That leaves only Weiss who has been M.I.A. from Atlas for quite some time, though her father would have you believe otherwise."

"That explains one of them but who is the other?"

"Her name is Demi Schnee, a Specialist in the Atlas military."

"I have no record of another Schnee in our ranks," James pointed out.

"That's because she hasn't been born yet. Her parents died during the mission that resulted in my capture. She blames me for it and her obsession led her to follow me back to this point in time."

"Who are her parents then?" James asked though part of him already knew the answer.

"Her mother is, obviously, Weiss Schnee and her father is none other than Jack Brisbane."

"The bounty hunter!?" James said with obvious surprise.

"The one and only," Ironwood said with a grin.

James sank deep into his chair, attempting to make sense of it all. Assuming what his counterpart was him telling was correct then things had just become much more complicated. Despite his hold on Atlas, as well as Jacques, Weiss was another story entirely. The girl was very independent and extremely intelligent. She'd made her stance clear on a number of issues facing Atlas, most notably as the Schnee Charity ball, and had the skills to back it up. No doubt making her his enemy would come with some unwanted complications.

Jack Brisbane was another story. The man had become a legend amongst Bounty Hunters, Hunters and Huntresses, and even the Military at a very young age. He had an intelligence that was as sharp as his blades and an unusual set of skills that complicated matters for anyone who found themselves in his crosshairs. He had made a name for himself as being an asset that people like Ironwood wanted on their side and an enemy you never wanted to cross.

Now add to the list the fact that they had a daughter who was here and more than likely had filled them in on what was happening and, in a word, he was fucked.

"I know what you're thinking," Ironwood said. "Rest assured, I have a plan."

"Really? Do you honestly know what is going through my mind right now? Do you honestly think we're prepared for what's coming?" James asked with increasing hostility.

"Indeed we are. We have the perfect weapon to use against them."

"Weapon?"

"The transporter."

James' eyes widened in surprise and horror. "No. No, we are not going to sink to that level."

"And why not?"

"It's unethical!"

"Unethical?" Ironwood said, bursting into laughter so loud that it might had drawn unwanted attention were the building occupied. "You want to lecture me on ethics? Would you say your monopoly of the council's power is ethical? Would you call your threating Jacques Schnee into submissiveness to be ethical? We are at war, James! Ethics be damned. We have a responsibility to our people, to the world, to do what is necessary to protect it regardless of whether they think it's ethical or not."

"But what you're asking me is to do is murder three innocent people."

"James, let's be reasonable. Jack is anything but innocent. He has more blood on his hands than Roman Torchwick. Add to that the collateral damage of Weiss Schnee and their daughter and you have more than enough reason to get rid of them before they can cause any more damage to our plans."

"But to kill them in cold blood?"

"Technically it would be a forced relocation," Ironwood said. "The transporter works and while we don't know where it'll send them we do know they'll be alive and well."

"That's only if they end up on the surface of Remnant," James concluded.

"True enough. Also, while we're on the subject, we should consider removing Winter Schnee from the equation as well."

"No! No, this is where I draw the line. I will not sacrifice my most loyal subordinate."

"That loyal subordinate spearheaded the operation that put me in prison for nearly twenty years. She took everything from me!" Ironwood said with unrestrained ire. "But, if you're so sure of her loyalty then I'd suggest making sure you keep a tight leash on her. There's no telling if she'll remain an obedient dog or turn to bite the hand that feeds it."

* * *

 **Vale – Xio Long Residence – Jack**

There were some things about being in Patch that Jack was certain he would never get used to. The first thing was the birds. Every morning he found his sleep assaulted by what he was swore was a flock perched right outside his window. He had started convincing himself that Qrow, in his bird form, had convinced some of his feathered friends to follow his lead. Having spent much of his time in the field he either woke to silence or a few Grimm looking for an easy meal. Most wildlife had the decency to remain quiet when danger was near.

The second thing was the sun. Having grown used to the darkness he found it to be pleasant to wake up in a dark bathroom where his eyes had a chance to adjust before facing the day. Here, however, he was attempting to grow used to sleeping in an actual bed and with that came the tolerance of the morning sun blinding him each and every day. Did it every get cloudy here? Just once he'd like to wake up to a downpour. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the sun.

Once more these factors came into play as the morning sun fell across his eyes and the sound of birds assaulted his ears. He groaned, his annoyance obvious in his voice. Of all places to find himself recovering it had to be Patch. He silently contemplated finding some squirrel corpses to raise. By having them man the trees he might be able to deter the birds from rousting there and singing their bloody songs. It would at least solve one of his problems.

While he contemplated this evil scheme he soon became aware of another presence. It was close, warm, and breathing lightly on his chest. He braved an assault by the blinding sun to see what it was. It was a moment before he was able register the young woman lying next to him with her snow white hair and sky blue nightgown.

The gears in his mind slowly began rewinding backwards to the previous night and the events that had taken place. Gazing on Weiss' sleeping form lying so close to him he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Patch wasn't so bad after all? Seeing her like this it reminded him of their first night together. She'd looked so beautiful then too. What had made it so much more precious to him was knowing that she cared for him just as much as he cared for her.

Being with Weiss had awoken a plethora of feelings Jack had thought died long ago with his sister. While familiar they had felt strange, like being reunited with a long lost relative. Reflecting on these feelings Jack felt his body beginning to react in response, most notably his lower section. He quickly reacted, attempting to cease the process. While he loved Weiss he didn't want her to think he was a pervert. They would revisit that when they were ready.

Unable to resist another urge, however, he lightly kissed the beauty sleeping next to him. This proved to be enough as Weiss stirred, moaning as her pleasant slumber abandoned her. She opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them before looking up at Jack's smiling face. She responded in kind with a smile of her own.

"Good morning," he said, giving her another kiss.

"Good morning," she said, snuggling closer to him. "You're warm," she said.

"Thank you," he said. "You're beautiful."

"Lies. My hair is a mess," she replied.

"So is mine," he responded.

She looked at him, giving him no response aside from a cocked eyebrow that elicited a laugh from Jack.

"Very funny," she said in a sarcastic tone. "You're starting to get as bad as Yang."

"I disagree," he said.

"Why's that?"

"For one thing my jokes are actually funny," he said.

"Don't let Yang hear you say that," she said, failing to suppress her own laughter.

Their laughter quickly led to something more as Jack leaned in to kiss her. Weiss was not at all against it and she soon had her arms wrapped around his neck. Whether it was simply the mood or the fact that the previous night's events had led into a pleasant morning, neither knew but they also couldn't have planned on the rude interruption that stopped things before they got interesting.

"Jack, have you seen Weiss? She's not in her room and- oh!" Ruby said as she burst into his room.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelped, her face turning a shade of red that strongly resembled her leader's cape.

"Hey, what's- oh!" Yang said, walking over to join her sister at the door. "Well, well, well, what are you two up to so early in the morning?" she asked with a devilish grin.

Jack grimaced, not only finding their current situation compromising but also cursing himself for leaving his pants on the other end of the room.

"Yang! Ruby! Get out!" Weiss ordered.

"But we are out. In the hall that is," Yang pointed out.

"What are you guys doing?" Demi asked, walking into view before glancing over at her parents. Her face soon turned red to match her mother's before she ducked out of the way. "Sorry!" they heard he yelp.

"Both of you, shut the door now!" Jack ordered.

Ruby was all too happy to oblige and quickly shoved her sister out of the way before slamming the door shut. Just before it closed, however, Yang gave them a not too subtle wink to the pair.

"Don't take this wrong way, love, but your friends really need to learn to knock before entering."

"It used to be a lot worse," Weiss stated, "I can't recall how many times she walked in on me just as I was exiting the shower. If I'd had my rapier on me I might have turned her into a block of ice just to teach her a lesson."

"Speaking of a shower I should probably take on before heading down to breakfast," he said, crawling of bed, "I'd ask you join me but I think our uninvited guests killed the mood."

"As inappropriate as that maybe I might have been tempted to join you," she said.

"It is a fairly big shower. Large enough for two," he suggested, sounding hopeful.

"Nice try but no," she said, getting up to give him a quick kiss. "See you at breakfast."

As she walked out of the room Jack watched her leave. "Worth a shot," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

It took Jack at least ten minutes to shower and get dressed before he descended the stairs. Half-way down he noticed the atmosphere become noticeably cold. For a moment he thought the progress he'd made with Yang and the others had receded but once he caught sight of Winter standing in the living room it all became clear. He said nothing as he took a seat next to Weiss. Winter's gaze never wavered from him and as Weiss took his hand in hers he saw Winter clench her own in apprehension. While instinct would usually have him release Weiss' hand immediately, he decided against it. Winter already knew the details of their relationship (at least the details they wanted her to know) and the least she could do was tolerate the small gesture of affection.

"Winter," he said curtly.

"Jack," she replied flatly.

"Well, now that we're all here we can get started," Qrow said, sensing the tense atmosphere. "Jack, if you'd please."

"Of course. Winter, I assume you've been filled in on the details regarding our little pow-wow today?"

"As a matter of fact I was informed by your daughter," she said, emphasizing the last word.

Jack noticed Demi shifting nervously out of the corner of his eye. Weiss' grip tightened as well, making it apparent that the story behind their first meeting must have been an interesting one.

"I see. Well that saves a lot of time and explanation. So, getting straight to the point, can you get us in?"

"Of course I can get you in. I'm one of Ironwood's most trusted subordinates," she said with pride.

"No one here is questioning your abilities," he said, ignoring the suppressed scoff from Qrow, "no one here whose opinion matters."

"Hey!"

"Regardless, we just need to be certain that we'll be able to make into Atlas without suspicion."

"As I've said, I'm one of Ironwood's most loyal subordinates. The possibility of me coming under suspicion is very slim."

"I disagree," Demi piped in.

"Excuse me."

"Aunt Winter- "

"Just Winter," she interrupted.

"Winter, I mean no disrespect but you're the first person Ironwood would suspect of treason."

"Explain."

"When Ironwood became the Dictator of Atlas during my time it was you who lead the rebellion that ultimately stripped him of his power. If we act under the assumption that the Ironwood of my time has managed to make contact with his past self, then he will be watching you like a hawk. There's no doubt he'll conduct inspections of you quarters and personal transports simply as a formality."

"That's a lot to assume, especially when there isn't any evidence to back it up."

"A wise woman once told me that you should always approach your enemies under the assumption they're aware of your presence regardless of the evidence."

"And who was the woman who imparted that insightful knowledge to you?" Winter asked with obvious sarcasm.

"You were," Demi said.

Winter was taken aback by her matter-of-fact tone and gave her a scrutinizing glare. She expected the girl to smile or start laughing, betraying it as a joke, but she didn't break.

"She's right, you know," Jack interjected, "we have to assume he knows we're coming which means we'll need another way inside."

"And how are we going to do that? It's not like we can just waltz in through the front door," Yang said.

"Maybe we can," he said, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "If we act under the assumption that Ironwood knows we're coming then maybe we should show our faces, let him know he was right."

"I'm not sure I follow," Demi said.

"Ironwood is expecting us, namely you, Weiss, and myself and he expects Winter to be helping us get in. Perhaps what we should do is use that to our advantage, keep his gaze on us and allow the rest of you to sneak in."

"You mean use yourselves as bait," Qrow concluded.

"Exactly," Jack agreed.

"I take it you have a plan to go along with this ploy?"

"I do but it's not going to be a very popular one," he said glancing at Weiss.

"What are you planning?" she asked, noticeably uneasy.

"Winter, how many people know that your sister disappeared from Atlas?"

"It's a small circle of people, to be sure," she confirmed, "and I'd like to add I don't like this anymore than Weiss does."

"Neither do I but it's our best shot."

"Hold on a minute, would one of you please fill me in?"

"My plan is to have your sister take us through the Atlas gates under the guise that I'm going to use you to extort your father for money. Basically, he'll be paying me to not only return you unharmed but to stay silent as well."

Weiss opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it instead. She was in shock by what Jack had said but, as much as she hated to admit it, there was merit to his plan. It would undoubtedly garner Ironwood's attention, as well as her father's, and ensure all eyes were on them. Still, it would mean returning to her father's embrace, a prospect she did not feel good about.

"The rest of you will be coming on a transport headed for the neighborhood containing my safe house. We'll get into contact with you once you're there and plan accordingly."

"Have you already contacted my father?" Winter asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to run this by you first before taking action."

"Weiss, do approve of this plan?" she asked her sister.

"It's a good plan. I doubt father would miss the opportunity to take me back, regardless of the asking price," Weiss said. While her expression never betrayed her feelings, Jack could hear the cold, emotionless tone in her words.

"Well then, I think we should all start getting ready. Once everything's set we'll need to be able to leave at a moment's notice," Qrow instructed the room.

Weiss said nothing as she left the room. Both Jack and Winter watched her as she left. Neither of them were oblivious to how she felt. Instinctively Winter moved to go comfort her sister but was stopped by Jack who grabbed onto her arm.

"Winter, hold on a moment."

"Not now, I need to speak with my sister."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking that you let me speak with her first."

"What? Why?"

"Aside from the obvious? No doubt you know that her dour mood is a result of my plan. We both know that for her to return to Atlas, to return to her father, means returning to a home that was made into her prison. I know how apprehensive she must feel about this which is why I feel it's only right that I be the one to comfort her, to reassure her that everything will be alright."

"You think that's enough to let your feelings for my sister trump my relationship with her?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm just asking you to humor me this once to do what's right for Weiss."

"You have ten minutes, nothing more," she hissed.

Jack gave her a curt nod before following after Weiss. It wasn't difficult to figure out where she'd gone off to. Standing outside her bedroom door Jack gave it a soft knock. When she didn't get respond he slowly cracked open the door and peaked inside. He could see her sitting on her bed, starring out into space.

"May I come in?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Oh, uh, yes of course," she said, quickly wiping away tears.

"You feeling alright?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Of course, I'm going home after all. How could I not be alright with that?" she said, forcing a smile.

"Weiss," he said, giving her a concerned look.

It was enough to leave her defenseless. The emotions she had been forcing back erupted to the surface and she buried her face in his shirt as the tears began to flow. Jack didn't say anything, he merely stroked her head, letting her expel her feelings.

"I'm afraid," she admitted. "I'm afraid that if I go back I'll never leave."

"That's not going to happen. Winter and I will never abandon you."

"That's not what concerns me. You don't know my father like I do. You don't just how far he'll go to get what he wants. He'll use me to destroy you if that's what it takes."

"Then he'll fail," Jack told her. "Weiss, listen to me. While I admit I don't know everything about your father and I certainly can't comprehend the kind o relationship you had to lead with him, what I do know is the kind of man he makes himself out to be and that alone gives me an advantage over him."

"I know you've done business with him in the past but how can you be so certain your plan will work?"

Jack took Weiss' chin in his hand before bringing her eyes up to his. "Trust me, I can be very persuasive when I want to be," he said.

"Times up," Winter said from the doorway.

"Good timing. I was about to come get you."

"I take it you have things under control?" Winter asked.

"I will, I just need to make a quick scroll call. Weiss, would you mind if I borrowed yours?"

"No, not really, but why? Don't you have a scroll?" she asked, handing Jack her own.

"Trust me, for this plan to work it'll be best if I use yours. Now, come with me. We need to take a quick photo before I contact your father."

Weiss did as she was told, giving her sister a confused look as they left the room. Winter merely shrugged in response, oblivious to the intricate details of Jack's plan. Whatever it was it had better work. She had little patience for someone who was going to waste her time.

* * *

 **Atlas – Schnee Manor – Jacques Office**

"Excuse me sir," Klein said, poking his head inside.

"What is it Klein, I'm busy?"

"There's a scroll call for you, sir."

"Then take a message. I don't have time to waste on frivolous conversations."

"I think this call might interest you. The caller I.D. is that of your daughter Weiss."

At the mention of his youngest daughter's name Jacques stopped what he was doing. A white hot rage began to build up in his chest as he steadily looked up at his butler Klein. Not too long ago his daughter had gone missing from the mansion and ever since he'd been furiously trying to ascertain her location. While he knew that Klein had helped her in her escape he had no solid evidence to use against the man and he certainly didn't have the resources to waste on proving it.

"Give me the scroll," he growled.

Klein did as he was told and quickly left the room. The conversation that was about to ensue would surely include him as collateral damage if he stayed to listen.

"You had better have a damn good reason for turning your back on this family young lady," Jacques hissed into the scroll.

"Young lady? Now that's a first," a male's voice came from the other end.

"Jack," Jacques said, feeling a cold shiver run down his spine.

"The one and only," the man replied.

"What do you want?"

"To make you an offer you'd be foolish to refuse."

"That being?"

"The return of your daughter to Atlas."

Jacques was silent for a moment. He knew he'd heard Jack correctly but his words still didn't completely register with him. The fact that this man was calling to make a deal with him to return Weiss to Atlas, and more importantly to himself, stank of a trap. No doubt the bounty hunter had something planned.

"I assumed you'd already been offered a job by my daughter, one that you sounded resolute in fulfilling," Jacques pointed out. *****

"Things change. While the offer was preferable at the time, recent events have cause me to rethink my initial judgment. Protecting your daughter has proved to be more cumbersome than I initially predicted."

"And you want to alleviate yourself of the burden of caring for her," Jacques mussed. "You were wise to seek me out. I can't guarantee the reward for her safe return will be as substantial as my daughter's initial offer to you but I'll see to it that you're compensated appropriately," he said, his words laced with deceit.

While initially Jacques has assumed Jack would jump at his offer what he heard come across the other end of the line confused him. It was a soft chuckle from the young man, almost as if he found his statement humorous. For a moment he thought the man had seen through his words and that this was all some trick devised by his daughter. However, his next words to him confirmed it was something much worse.

"My apologies Jacques but I may not have been entirely clear before. This isn't an exclusive offer."

"What are you getting at?" he asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know as well as I do that a matter such as this is far more profitable when put up for auction. In other words, the highest bid wins. You just happen to be the first to know."

"You can't be serious!" Jacques roared.

"Oh, but I am. You see, I'm well aware of how volatile this information could prove to you if General Ironwood were to learn that you had been keeping your daughter's disappearance a secret. Allowing such information slip to him could prove quite detrimental to your profit margin and if he were to take your daughter into his custody as well," there was a slight pause for effect before Jack continued, "well, I'll let you do the math."

"How do I even know you have my daughter in your custody? She's escaped from my stewardship before, why not yours as well?"

In response a message ping sounded in Jacques ear. He took a moment to view it as well as the picture that was attached and felt the color drain from his face. The picture was that of Weiss, standing against the wall, holding a copy of the _Remnant Post_ with todays date.

"Convinced now?" Jack asked.

"How much?" Jacques asked through grit teeth.

"Triple my usual fee."

"Triple!?" he roared.

"Is that a problem?"

Again there was a slight pause before Jacques responded, "No, no problem at all."

"Excellent. Now, I have some additional instructions for you to follow. Do exactly as I say and everything should go smoothly."

 ***see "The Child of Light and Darkness" Ch. 10 "Homeward Bound" for reference**

* * *

 **Vale – Xio Long residence – Jack**

Jack hung up the scroll before handing it back to Weiss. He glanced around the kitchen, taking in the various expressions that assailed him. While they appeared to be simple variations of the same emotion, Jack knew it was simply the outward appearance of their inner thoughts.

"Could you all stop starring? You're making me nervous," he said.

"Bit hard after what we just heard," Qrow commented.

"Yea, I agree, that was messed up," Yang added.

"I'd forgotten just how…persuasive you could be," Winter said, attempting to play off her anxiety.

"You have to admit, we're all wondering just where you learned to be so aggressive," Weiss stated. "At least it explains your need for the photo."

"I've had to deal with business men like your father more than once in my life. Took only one bad deal to make me realize that my interactions with them needed to be far more intimidating than they assumed I could be."

"Just how often did you deal with men like my father?" Winter asked.

"Often enough to have an immense distain for Atlas. It's one of the reasons I haven't set foot there in a long time."

"Speaking of Atlas, do you think Jacques will honor his end of the bargain?" Qrow asked.

"As far as getting into Atlas without incident, I say we have a fifty-fifty chance of that happening without a hitch. After that, however, we'll need to play it by ear. The moment we reach our destinations we'll need to stay in contact."

"Got it."

"We'll go over the plan once more in the morning. In the meantime, everyone get some sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3: Safe House

**Dragon Continent – Salem's Castle – Cinder**

Cinder sat in the main hall of her Mistress' home, silently fuming. It had taken her some time to return to her side and, even after eliminating any doubts in her ability to survive, she had been told to sit and wait for Salem to come debrief her.

Several times Emerald had attempted to offer her food or drink. While she'd been patient the first time she had been less so with her later attempts and let her know of her disapproval by striking her across the face. She had used a bit too much force as the girl was thrown backwards and slammed onto the hard ground. The look of terror on her face said it all. It had been more than was necessary but the girl needed to learn a lesson. Never view her as weak.

Without announcement Salem entered the room. The large doors swung open without the aid of anyone else. She floated into the room, her gaze never falling on Cinder, before taking her place at the head of the table.

"Leave us," she ordered.

Mercury and Emerald didn't dare question her and instead made to quickly exit the room before the door shut behind them with an ominous sound. Now that they were alone Salem rested her eyes on Cinder.

There was no pity in her gaze. Usually this would be something she admired but, considering the events that had transpired, she knew it was anything but positive. Her eyes looked over her form, taking in the disheveled state of her cloths and appearance. She looked like she had gone through hell and had only just managed to crawl her way out of it.

"Cinder, I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer me with complete honesty," Salem instructed.

Cinder nodded her head in recognition. Her statement was more of an order than a request. She knew her Mistress was far from pleased with her. Even now, under her penetrating gaze, she found herself wishing she was back in Vacuo, buried under several feet of sand and dirt.

"When I sent you to retrieve Jack, did I not specifically state that I wanted him alive?" she asked.

Cinder nodded in response.

"Yes or no, Cinder!" Salem snapped, slamming her fist onto the table.

"Yes, you did," Cinder replied in a terrified voice.

"And did I not council you not to underestimate Jack's resourcefulness?"

"Yes," she said through grit teeth.

"Yet, despite my explicit instructions, your disciples informed me that not only did you not heed my warnings but you attempted to kill Jack. You allowed your pride and emotions to dictate your actions and for that you failed."

Salem's eyes showed nothing but contempt for the maiden. Such eyes had never been seen by Cinder, at least not looking down on her. "I am greatly disappointed in you."

Cinder was shaking by now. She was seething with anger towards Jack Brisbane. That man had made a fool out of her and worse had left her to die beneath the desert sands. She would see to it personally that something just as poetic was done to him. Perhaps she should filet him alive? Yes, his screams of agony would be music to her ears.

"Due to your incompetence, you will not be leaving my side until I have seen fit that you have mastered your emotions as well as your powers."

Cinder's anger quickly gave way to shock. She gazed back at Salem, almost daring to question her motives behind her reasoning. The blazing glare she received from her Mistress in return dared her to even think of questioning her. Cinder's fire quickly smoldered as she sank beneath her gaze.

"As you wish," she said quietly.

* * *

 **Mantle – Bullhead within Atlas air space – Weiss**

The bullheads engines roared loudly as it soared through the snowy clouds above the skyline. Occasionally the machine would buck and shake, jostling its passengers inside. Despite the turbulence, the occupants showed no sign of discomfort from the bumpy ride. In truth, their minds were on their destination and what awaited their arrival rather than the trip itself.

Weiss and Jack had taken to one side with the latter having wrapped his arm around her for comfort as she rested her head against his shoulder. His other hand had a hold of hers with their fingers intertwined while the arm he had wrapped around her stroked her tenderly. Her sister, Winter, sat on the opposite side with Jack squarely in her sights. Any malice she'd held had died down long ago as she saw how much her sister had needed her boyfriend's comfort. As much as she hated to admit it, Jack had been able to provide Weiss with some emotional support that was beyond her current abilities.

While her head rested against his shoulder, Weiss' mind was already in Atlas at the Schnee manor. Prior to their flight the group had gone over the plan once more and, after a lengthy discussion with her daughter Demi, Weiss had proposed an alteration to the plan. While it had been abrupt it was also much more advantageous, assuming all went well. Jack had voiced his doubts about it at first but ultimately conceded that it was a better plan.

Despite the fact that everything was moving forward according to her design it didn't dispel the nauseous feeling in her stomach. The fact of the matter was they would be in Atlas, under the watchful gaze of her father. While he'd kept a firm grip on her before, with her having evaded his grasp just months ago it was obvious that he would be twice as careful not to let her slip from his gaze again. The thought of her home becoming a permanent prison this time round made her shiver.

"You alright?" Jack asked, taking immediate notice of her mood.

"Just not looking forward to seeing home so soon," she admitted.

"We'll make our visit brief," he consoled, "I won't make you stay there longer than necessary."

"Thank you," she said, squeezing his hand. "You needn't worry, though. I know my father. I can read his mood better than he realizes."

"I know him as well, love. There is a part of him that he keeps separate from all others. I'll be extra vigilant to ensure that it remains separatedfrom us while we're there."

She nodded in response. She knew Jack wasn't lying in any regard. As she had grown up and learned more and more about her father's shady business dealings it had become apparent that he went through his daily life wearing a mask. She had glimpsed what lay beneath it for only a moment and that had shaken her but also reignited her desire to leave as quickly as possible.

That single moment, that strike across her face, had shown her just how far the man she called her father was willing to go to ensure his rules were followed. She could only imagine what it must be like to work under him. Worse yet, she wondered what Jack's impression of him must have been when he first asked him to accomplish a job for him off the books. Jack had been a skilled bounty hunter and assassin, after all, so whatever her father had wanted done couldn't have been legal.

Winter's gaze met hers for a brief moment, the two exchanging a conversation that only siblings as close as they had been could have. Winter made known her dislike of the situation they were willingly walking into but also reinforced her intention to keep her sister safe no matter what. Weiss, in turn, let her sister know her appreciation while also consoling her that "everything will be fine so long as we stick to the plan."

Winter nodded in response but her expression never wavered. She was uneasy, not because they were returning home but because of something Jack had told her. Prior to their departure he'd had a private conversation with her. In it he'd made her swear that, if anything went wrong she would prioritize Weiss' safety over his and get her out, leaving him behind if she had to.

While Winter was more than willing to make Weiss' safety her number one priority, she nonetheless pointed out that her sister would never forgive her should he be left behind. All he had said in response was, "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." This was never a good thing to hear. Whether out of confidence or acknowledging their inevitable demise, she knew Jack wouldn't make it out unscathed. Even so she would do as he asked. She would protect her sister no matter what.

* * *

Jaune could feel his stomach starting to reel. Three hours, more or less, on an airship was not the most fun experience he had ever had. Add to the fact that it was a military vessel, which meant much more turbulence than a commercial flight, and it was a wonder he hadn't wretched all of his internal organs onto the floor. Thankfully Jack had been kind enough to give him an herbal supplement, one which countered the unsavory effects of his motion sickness.

While useful the sedative was beginning to ware off and Jaune could only pray that they reached their destination before that happened. As he attempted to focus his will power into preventing himself from hurling a large red light began flashing overhead along with a weird noise.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, looking around frantically.

"We've reached our destination," Demi answered, moving towards the back of the airship.

"So we're about to land?" Jaune asked.

"In a sense," she said with a smirk that left him feeling uncomfortable.

Demi pressed a button on the side of the hull and they watched in muted disbelief as the backend lowered, allowing a roar of air to enter inside. Everyone exchanged looks, somehow hoping that this was some elaborate joke and that they would actually be touching down on solid ground soon.

"Alright, we're going to be jumping out one at a time. Make sure to flex your aura so you can withstand the impact and try to stay together," Demi yelled over the roar of the wind.

"You can't be serious!" Jaune yelled in disbelief.

"Just focus on your landing strategy," Demi said with a devilish smirk before taking a running leap out of the airship.

Jaune felt his stomach flip at the reminder of his experience during Beacon's initiation. Being launched off the side of a cliff into a Grimm infested forest had been the furthest thing from his mind in terms of qualifying as a hunter-in-training. The only reason he had survived was because Pyrrha had chucked her spear through his hoodie and pinned him to a tree. Granted, it was a unique way of testing their skills and abilities but part of him would have argued that the same could have been achieved with a simple exam.

"Well, guess there's no reason to stand around wasting time," Yang said as she pulled out her aviators and strode towards the door before diving out.

One by one the rest of his team followed suit until all that remained were Jaune and Ruby. Exchanging looks, Jaune took the initiative. Walking towards the edge he looked out onto the canopy of trees that flew by. The motion sickness he usually had was quickly replaced by a new feeling of dread. Taking a deep breath, though, he ran out and leapt into the open air.

Jaune didn't dare open his eyes. He knew that if he did he'd see the fast approaching earth and panic. Yet, the feeling he had now was surprisingly calming. The feeling of weightlessness made him forget about the fact that he had just jumped from a moving airship out into the open air. He spread his arms out, feeling the wind rush by as he floated through the air. It was only after he lazily opened his eyes that panic set it.

He was close to the ground, too close. How fast had he been falling? There was no time to think as the ground was fast approaching and if he didn't react soon he'd be taking a dirt nap. Focusing his aura, he plummeted towards the ground, timing his movements so he would land just right. Doing his best to calm his nerves he rolled the moment his arms touched the ground, feeling the hard earth beneath him as he did. His aura reacted as expected, taking the damage while leaving him unscathed.

It all happened in an instant, ending with him in a kneeling position. Surprised, he took a few moments to check himself over just to make sure nothing was broken. He was relieved to find that, aside from a thin layer of dirt on his clothes, he was completely unharmed.

"Well, that was lucky," he said out loud.

"Look out!" he heard Ruby scream.

Jaune only had enough time to look back to see a red mass plow into him. Together, Ruby and Jaune tumbled along the ground before a large tree placed itself in their path to stop their momentum. Jaune slammed against the trunk, feeling the air in his lungs make a quick exit while his back cried out in pain.

"You two alright?" Yang asked as she walked up to them.

"I'm fine, just a little dazed," Ruby answered as she pulled herself to her feet. "Jaune?"

"Why me?" he asked in an agonized tone.

"Good, we all made it down unharmed," Demi said as she approached with Ren and Nora. "Relatively speaking, of course."

"Where to now?" Ren asked as Ruby helped pull Jaune to his feet.

"We're not too far from the safe house's location. It should only take us an hour to walk there," Demi said as she checked the map on her scroll.

"Strange place to have a safe house," Yang pointed out.

"You'll understand once we get there," Demi said as she began walking into the forest.

* * *

 **Atlas – Schnee Mansion – Jacques**

Jacques checked his watch again, making sure that he was right on time. He knew, or rather expected, that his daughters would be arriving at the appointed time. It was Jack Brisbane he was more concerned about. Being a bounty hunter the man operated by his own rules and customs, often ignoring the fact that many of his actions were blatantly offensive and rude. Still, the man was good at what he did and he never failed to come through on an assignment.

As if on cue Winter's airship came into view before landing gently on the landing pad. Jacques straightened just a little, preparing himself for what was to come. His daughters Winter and Weiss had always had a close relationship with one another. No doubt the fact that his elder daughter had taken the opportunity to bring her back to Atlas herself was a ploy by his youngest to gain an old and loyal ally. Still, he had an even more skilled ally of his own on board and, should Winter cause him any trouble, he would not hesitate to use that advantage.

The hatch to the airship lowered before its occupants began to descend. Winter was first, taking point as Weiss and Jack followed a few feet behind. Jacques allowed himself to smile, feeling victory was already at hand. However, as his eyes settled on Weiss he noticed something that slowly caused his feeling of triumph to dissipate.

Weiss had always been a very proud girl. Despite how much discipline he'd worked to instill in her, she always seemed to hold onto some bastion of hope, of rebellion. She did as she was told, spoke only when spoken to, was polite and submissive when it counted. Yet, she always had a way of defying him, of spiting him, of showing some ounce of independence that showed she could not be controlled. Now, as he gazed upon her face, he saw it staring back at him in all its despicable glory.

She walked with confidence, her head held high as her eyes bore into his. Behind her, just a foot or so away from her person, was Jack. His hood was pulled up over his head and his glasses hide his eyes from view but the expression he held was something opaque. A sinking feeling began to pool in Jacques stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Greetings father," Winter said, her expression as firm as ice.

"Hello daughter, I see you are doing well," he said in a pleasant tone.

"Indeed. I am sorry I cannot stay any longer. I have duties to attend to."

"Of course. Safe journey."

As she turned to leave she paused only to lean down and give Weiss a quick hug. For a moment her firm expression broke as she allowed a warm smile to grace her lips.

"Good luck," she whispered softly to Weiss.

"You as well," she whispered back.

Returning to her usual demeanor she stalked back towards her airship but not before her eyes passed over Jack. While his eyes might have been obscured by his thick glasses, Winter could still sense his gaze meeting her own. Many times before in passing they'd shot each other looks of intimidation. They were predators, in their own respects, and neither was above attempting to intimidate the other. This, however, was different.

Winter had never been one to beg, she was too proud for that. Yet, in this moment, she gave him a pleading glance. She asked, demanded, that he ensure Weiss walked away from this. She wanted to see her sister once more and she was entrusting him to make sure it happened.

Jack could only stare back through his dark glasses, hoping she could sense his response. He desperately wanted to assuage her misgivings and fears. He wanted to tell her, even with something as simple as a nod that everything would be alright. He couldn't, however. He had to stay in character. He couldn't respond.

"Well young lady, you've caused me quite the headache with your little runaway stunt. I can assure you I will not be allowing you to roam as freely as before," Jacques said in an authoritative voice.

At this point Jack let out a snort of amusement. Jacques gave him a curious, albeit annoyed look, and was even more unsettled to see it was Weiss who cut him off by raising a hand.

"Let me assure you, _father,_ that my visit home will be a short one. I'm only here for appearances as well as to collect a few of my personal belongings before departing. Also, I'll be hosting a small gathering at the end of the week, of which you are invited. I have an important announcement I plan to make and I'd like for you to be in attendance," she said matter-of-factly.

"Young lady, I don't know who you think you are but I am your father and the head of this household," Jacques said, his irritation with Weiss evident in his tone. "As such you will defer to the rules I set and think twice before talking back to me."

"I am Weiss Schnee," she said in a proud voice.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"You said you didn't know who I thought I was. So, allow me to inform you," she said, taking a decisive step towards her father. "I am Weiss Schnee, of House Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and, more importantly, your daughter.

I will respect your rules while I am here but I will not defer to your authority. I am eighteen and, in the eyes of the law, I am my own woman now. I will no longer be living under your roof. I will be leaving to acquire my own accommodations and break myself from the chains you've used to keep me your prisoner since I was a child.

I am Weiss Schnee, father, and you would do well to remember that."

To say that Jacques was irritated would be an understatement. To say he was furious was giving him less credit than he deserved. To say his face was the same shade of red as Ruby's cloak would be a fitting comparison. In short, he was about to explode and heaven help those who found themselves in the path of his tirade.

"How dare you!" he roared. "Such insolence, from my own daughter no less, is appalling! I will not stand for it!"

"A pity considering there is little you can do about it," Weiss scoffed.

If her intentions were to goad her father into doing something regrettable then she got her wish. At his whit's end Jacques raised his hand. Weiss knew what was coming. She'd experienced it once before with the only exception being that it had been unexpected. In one moment his hand was raised and in the next it swung round before the sound of flesh meeting flesh reverberated across the courtyard.

The few servants that stood nearby starred in muted surprise. No one had expected the outcome. No one had thought it possible. No one, including Jacques himself.

Weiss stood in her same spot, unmoved by her father's actions. Her face still held its proud expression, unblemished by Jacques' cruel nature. Hovering just inches from her face was his hand, shaking slightly as he struggled against the iron firm grip Jack held on it. His snarl shifted from his daughter to the bounty hunter, his mind attempting to process the man's sudden betrayal.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed.

"I am performing my duty," Jack said.

"Your duty? Your duty was to deliver my daughter to me, nothing more. That was our deal," Jacques shot back.

"The deal has changed," Jack said in a threatening tone.

"What?"

"I no longer work for you."

"Then for whom are you working?" Jacques asked, his mind quickly shifting to the possibility of Winter having wrangled his services from him on Ironwood's orders.

"He works for me," Weiss said. "I've hired him as my bodyguard."

"Your bodyguard?" Jacques said in disbelief.

"You heard correctly," Jack replied. "Miss Schnee made me an offer I'd be foolish to refuse and so I changed loyalties."

"How dare you betray me like this!" Jacques roared, turning his ire on Jack.

"Betray you? Officially, you hadn't even hired me yet. Until money has been exchanged for my services I am free to swap loyalties with whomever I please."

"I take it this means you'll want an increase in your payment in order for me to regain your services?" Jacques asked with obvious annoyance.

"On the contrary, any attempt to hire me back would end in failure," Jack said, lowering his glasses so he could look him in the eye. "As I stated before, your daughter has made me an offer that I'd be a fool to overlook which means no amount of lien in your fat bank account could ever begin to cover a fraction of what she's offered."

"And what exactly did she offer?"

Jack allowed a sly smirk to grace his lips, the gesture causing Jacques to scowl in return. "If I were to tell you, Jacques, it would be a breach of my employer confidentiality act, which is something I take very seriously. Now, if you'll excuse us, I need to see Miss Schnee safely to her accommodations."

With Weiss taking the lead they left Jacques standing on the landing pad fuming. It was a critical setback for the man, of that there was no question, but it also put the two of them in a precarious situation. They were in enemy territory, as it were, not to mention staying at a hostile residence.

The only reason for them being here was the need to acquire a crucial piece of leverage from Jacques. With it Weiss could effectively take over the SDC, forcing her father out of it entirely if it came to that. However, it was imperative that he know nothing of their plans, which was why they had come here and set a small gathering for the end of the week. All of it was to distract from the bigger event that was about to take place.

"You didn't need to goad him like that," Weiss chastised Jack as the ascended the stairs.

"I don't know what you mean," he said innocently.

"Saying that my offer was more than he could hope to surpass? That was a bit of an exaggeration."

"It wasn't an exaggeration. On the contrary, I was being completely truthful when I said it."

"How so?"

"While your father is capable of offering me lien in abundance, more so than I could possibly hope to acquire in my lifetime, you've offered me your love, loyalty, friendship, companionship, and so much more. In essence, even if he were to offer me everything he owned, it would be less than a drop in the ocean compared to what I've been given by you."

"Don't tease me," she said, turning her face from his in order to hide her smile and the red that was showing in her cheeks.

"That and the sex is a nice perk too."

Weiss' pale face erupted into crimson as he whispered this comment to her.

"I swear you are as bad as Yang sometimes," she hissed.

"Says the woman who sought out my bed just a couple nights ago," he countered with a smirk.

"Well don't expect it from me while we're here. We have a mission so I won't allow for any unnecessary distractions."

"Of course not. It wouldn't be proper," he said with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Atlas – Jack's safe house – Jaune**

"I thought you said it was close by," Jaune said, whipping some sweat from his brow as he ducked under another low hanging tree branch.

"It's relative," Demi replied.

"To what?"

"Military experience," she said with a smirk. "Growing up in the military you came to view anything within an hour walk from your position as close."

"Seriously? I'd hate to know what you considered to be far," he mumbled.

Demi didn't answer him and instead moved ahead into a clearing. She began sifting at the ground, apparently looking for something, before rising to her feet.

"Alright everyone, we're here," she announced.

"Finally. I'm so tired," Ruby said as she stumbled into the clearing.

"So, where is it?" Yang asked, looking around the apparently empty clearing.

"You're standing on it," Demi said.

Confused, everyone looked down at their feet. Jaune inspected the ground, finding only clumps of grass and dirt with some weird looking imprints but nothing to indicate they were at a safe house.

"Okay, funny joke Demi, we're all very amused," Yang said in a flat tone. "Seriously though, where the hell is it?"

"Like I said, you're standing on it," she replied.

Yang didn't even bother to look down, instead opting to give her a sharp glare. Demi merely smiled before reaching down and picking up a thin chain seemingly out of nowhere. She gave it a sharp jerk, causing a hidden hatch to spring up before slamming back down on the ground.

Everyone gazed into the large hold in the ground. It was pitch black aside from the light of the setting sun that illuminated just enough to show a set of rungs on the wall descending down into the darkness.

"I'll head down first so I can start the generator up. Could the last person down close the hatch behind them?" she said before beginning her climb down.

No one said a word and instead exchanged looks. Still, it seemed fitting for Jack and one by one they began the climb down. If they had thought it was dark from the surface it was even more so as they began to descend. Jaune took careful measured steps, making sure his foot touched the next rung so as not to slip and plummet the rest of the way down. Overhead Ren closed the hatch, throwing them all into complete darkness.

"Found the generator!" Demi called out. "Just give me a few minutes to start it up!"

"Hurry up, I can barely see anything!" Yang yelled back.

Jaune could sympathize. As his feet touched solid ground he started groping the wall, cautiously moving forward.

"Yang, where are you?" Ruby called out in the darkness.

"Over here," he heard her reply.

Jaune yelped, his foot catching on something as he tripped in the darkness. He slammed against something soft and warm before collapsing to the ground. He groaned and heard someone groan in turn as he pushed himself up. What had he knocked into?

"Got it!" he heard Demi yell.

All at once overhead light flooded the halls, banishing the darkness to corners and the recess beneath furniture. Momentarily blinded, Jaune blinked a few times to help his eyes adjust to the new light. As sight came to him he took in a pair of lilac eyes that were gazing back up at him. Confused, it took him a moment to realize who they belonged to and the position he was now in.

"Everyone alr- oh!" Demi said, coming around a corner. "Wow Jaune, I never expected you to be so forward," she said with a smirk.

Jaune looked frantically up at Demi and then back down at Yang before bolting to his feet.

"Nothing happened, I swear! We just bumped into one another in the darkness," he rushed to defend himself.

"Whatever you say," she said with a broad smile.

Jaune didn't say anything, his face burning as he realized just how red his face must be. He silently prayed for the generator to break down if only to hide his face.

"Go ahead and start checking some of the rooms. Dad should have some cots and sleeping bags we can use. The food should be edible. It's all dried or preserved so it'll last."

"What are all these monitors for?' Ruby asked, walking towards a desk that was set before half a dozen television screens.

"Dad has cameras set up on the premises. These must have been set up for security purposes," Demi said, checking each monitor to see that their connection was still good.

"I take it he didn't like visitors," Ren said, glancing over them.

"More like uninvited guests. Dad made quite a few enemies in the early days of his career. He set up more than a few of these safe houses as places for him to fall back to and recuperate should he find himself overwhelmed."

"How many of these places does he have set up?" Ren asked.

"At least two in each kingdom as well as several other dummy locations."

"Dummy locations?" Jaune asked, intrigued by the term.

"Dad knew he couldn't stay hidden forever. Sometimes he'd intentionally lead his pursuersto places made to look like safe houses. They would crawl down to investigate and become trapped until he either incapacitated them or killed them."

"I'm surprised he didn't just leave them there to starve to death," Yang pointed out.

"He would never do that," Demi said, rising to his defense. "He's killed people, of that I cannot lie, but he was never that sadistic. He didn't have the stomach for it."

"That's a surprise," Yang scoffed.

Demi shot Yang a sharp glare which the blonde returned. The lightening shooting between them did not go unnoticed by the other occupants and they all rushed to end the conflict before it could escalate.

"We should check more of the rooms. There might be something useful in them," Ren suggested.

"Come on, Yang. I need you to help me set up to cots," Ruby said, dragging her sister away.

Jaune followed after Ren and Demi, the young woman taking the lead as they followed the corridors deeper into the safe house. It felt odd somehow to realize that you were several feet underground. Jaune didn't know whether that thought made him feel safe or nervous and decided to ignore it in favor of not allowing his fears to get to him.

Before long the entered a large room that looked like it might have been meant for storage. Inside they found several rows of planters with artificial lights hanging over them. In each planter was a specific plant, the names of which Jaune couldn't even begin to guess. While some held what he assumed were herbs others were growing mushrooms, all of them different.

"What is this place?" he asked out loud.

"You could say it's the apothecary's equivalent of a gun safe." When Jaune gave her a quizzical look Demi continued, "It's where he grows his most dangerous plants. Basically, any one of these is capable of killing you outright."

"That's unsettling," Ren said.

"All of these plants are incredibly rare," Demi said, taking a look at the description card laid out for each. "That means they're incredibly expensive. The only other way to get them cheap is to either find them in the wild or grow them yourself."

"Jack did mention he worked for an apothecary once. Maybe he learned how to grow these?" Jaune suggested.

"He has them up on its own generator, one that lasts long after he leaves. It allows him to maintain their ecosystem without having to constantly return to check on them."

"That's quite clever," Ren said, impressed.

"Well, if he ever decides to quit bounty hunting you can be sure he'd make a fortune selling herbs," Demi said with a smile.

Having established themselves in their temporary home the group began to settle down for the night. True to her word the place was stocked full of perishable food, most of which required they add water in order to eat. Thankfully Jack had acquired a large variety and so they were able to have a well-balanced meal.

The cots they'd found, while not the most comfortable, were a welcome change from sleeping on the cold hard ground. What's more, no one would have to sleep in shifts as Jack had set up a security system that would alert them to any potential threats in the area. For now, it seemed, they could rest easy until they received further instructions from Jack and Weiss.

As the sun set the cameras outside switched over to night vision, illuminating the area in an eerie green light that occasionally caught an animal or stray Grimm in its sights. As the rest of the world slept Demi began typing out a short message before sending it off to her father. They were nearing the end, she could feel it. Soon they would have Ironwood and she would be on her way home. All she could do was pray for his success.

* * *

In the library of the Schnee mansion, Jack was sifting through the large collection. He ran his hand along the books spines, reading each title and wondering how many of them were for show and how many Jacques had actually taken the time to read.

As he considered this a slight buzzing in his pocket drew his attention. He withdrew his scroll to see a short message from his daughter and opened it up. _Safe house secured. Awaiting further instructions._ Jack smiled to himself, pleased to see everything was going smoothly.

"And so it begins," he said to himself.

* * *

 **Bit a shorter chapter than usual but I'm just glad to have this done.**

 **After my long absence from writing I was able to take another look at where I wanted the story to go. Defiantly some changes from what I had originally planned but better as a result. I'll be making improvements as I go along.**

 **I'm planning on making this sequel shorter than I had originally planned. In all honesty I'm growing a bit tired of it but I'm unwillingly to leave it unfinished without a proper ending so I'm just shortening it up a bit. Once this is done I'll be able to focus on my other works.**

 **I'm debating on whether I should make one final sequel to this one. It'll be after everything is done and will mostly be a different story overall but it's something I'll put off for a later date.**


	4. Attention! Short Message

**Just a small update for any of my readers who are currently waiting for an update. Currently, "The Rusted Tin Soldier" is on hold. This story, along with its prequel "The Child of Light and Darkness" are ones which I'm potentially looking to rewrite in the future. Until then I'm going to be focusing on my other projects until I have one of them completed and I'm able to begin working on the rewrites. Potentially this will begin sometime, however, this may change depending on any other projects I receive requests for or if things take longer for me to complete. Once I have a for sure date, I'll be sure to update my profile to let you all know. Thank you all for your patience and support. I look forward to presenting you will an improved story as soon as I'm able.**


End file.
